Experiments
by Stamina Pendragon
Summary: She has no past. He's Johnny Storm. Theire both experiments. When Johnny wakes up knowing nothig but his name and age, he know's somethings wrong. They break out, running. Will they ever remember who they were before the experiments?
1. Chapter 1

::Redone::

"bla"talking

/bla/thoughts

Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue

I'd like to take this time to thank my new Beta, Silver Dog Demon.

Thanks Silver Dog Demon

* * *

It was dark. Opening her eyes slightly, she noticed that she was suspended in some kind of warm green liquid. Tubes and wires were attached to various parts of her body. A mask was over her mouth, providing oxygen. She couldn't move, but she was awake, and she could hear what was going on around her: 

"How is it going?" a man asked, looking up at the cylindrical tank holding the woman. He was a big man, very muscular. He had a stern face and always wore a scowl.

"As planned, Sergeant. The reconstruction process worked, brain functions are normal, all things considered," another man said. This man was a small guy, hunched over with small round glasses that made his eyes look small and beady.

"And the nanites, how did they take? Will they and it's new skeleton interfere with it's transforming process?" the Sgt. asked.

"We won't know until it wakes up, which could be anytime. However, it's better that it's not awake for now."

"Why is that a good thing? I want it operational as soon as

possible!"

"We still don't know what induces the change, so while it's still

asleep, we can analyze everything."

Rounding on the small man, the Sgt. grabbed his arm to draw him closer and snarled, "You have twenty-four hours to figure it out, or it's the last 24 hours you'll ever have, understand?"

"Y-yes Sgt. 24 hours, right. Um, Bill bring those tubes over here!" he said, his whole body quivering.

And then everything faded out, and she could no longer hear. Succumbing to the darkness, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Else where:

"Johnny you can't-" Susan Storm, otherwise known as The Invisible Woman, began, exasperated. She followed her hot-headed brother into the living room.

Johnny spun around glaring at his sister.

"Can't? You can't tell me what I can and can't do, sis!" Johnny Storm, The Human Torch, shouted, "You're not mom! And for your information, I can do what ever I want!" For emphasis he engulfed his body in flames and began to hover.

"Johnny, please, calm down. We're all adults here, let's start acting

like it" Reed Richards, A.K.A. Mr. Fantastic, said, walking into the room.

"Him, act like an adult? Not on your life, Reed" Ben Grimm, also known as The Thing, growled from the chair he was sitting in, watching T.V.

"You wanna say that to my face, Pebbles? No, never mind, I'm done,

I can't take this anymore, no more Fantastic Four for me, I am so out of here!" and with that Johnny flew away, destination unknown

* * *

.R&R, please! 


	2. Chapter 2

::Redone::

"bla"talking

/bla/thoughts

Beta: Silver Dog Demon.

Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue

Enjoy!

* * *

Johnny landed on some island, far away from New York. He was exhausted, he'd flown none stop for god knows how long. He looked around, and started walking.

_Where the hell am I? _he thought, looking around some more.

He didn't have long to ponder that thought. Suddenly, a sharp pain went through his head as something hard and heavy connected with the back of his skull and everything went black.

In the Sgt.'s quarters

A young man in uniform went into the office. He was out of breath and looked very excited.

"Sgt.! We have captured the intruder! You'll never guess who it is!"

The Sergeant looked up from the paperwork he was currently working on and, scowling at the boy, asked a simple question:

"Who?"

The boy looked to be almost unable to contain his glee.

"The Human Torch!"

The Sgt's eyebrows shot up and his jaw almost dropped.

"The. . .Excellent! Start the second experiment process at once, and how is the first experiment going?"

"Everything's going according to schedule Sir."

"Excellent!" the Sgt said, letting a small, malicious smile grace his face.

In the lab, a few hours later

She was awake again, it was dark, the immobile feeling came back, but

again, she could hear:

"Okay lads, we've got the go-ahead for experiment number two, let's start the operations, but remember this is delicate, we have to wire these chips just right our we'll kill it."

"Yes-sir!"

"Okay, how's Number one?"

"Vitals are strong, there are periods where it regains consciousness, but most of it's body is still regenerating. Her body's adapting to it's new skeleton quite well, and should be fully restored any time now."

And everything faded again, but before she went out she had one coherent thought:

_where am I?_

One week later

Johnny woke up in a dark room, he couldn't see and his head was throbbing.

"Hello?" Johnny said, sitting up, "is anyone here?"

"We didn't expect you to wake up so soon," a voice, seemingly out of nowhere, said, "please stay where you are, we'll send some one to escort you to Sgt.'s quarters."

Johnny was confused. First he gets in trouble for something he didn't do, and then he get's kidnapped and wakes up in some strange place.

_This just isn't my week . . ._ he thought solemnly. A door opened, flooding the room with light. Johnny covered his eyes and stood up.

"Please follow me" a man's voice said.

Johnny followed. They walked through hallway after hallway, finally coming to a door. The man punched in a code and walked in. In the room, better described as a lab, there was a woman in the center of the room. She was in some kind of cylindrical liquid filled container.

"Who is she?" Johnny asked.

"Don't ask questions" the man snapped. They walked out of the lab and into another room.

"Sgt. He's awake"

The Sergeant looked up from his desk. He was a good looking man, well, as good looking you can get with a scowl on your face. He was about forty, with military cut hair, and when he stood, Johnny noted that he was about six feet tall.

"Ah! Yes, Mr. Storm, welcome back, how are you feeling?"

"Who are you? Why am I here? When can I leave?" Johnny asked, suspicious of the Sergeant.

"Oh, yes. Introductions. I am Sergeant Johnson, you're here because my men found you, injured on the rocks of my Island and brought you here to . . . recover."

"And when can I leave?" Johnny asked again, slightly annoyed.

The Sergeant sighed and walked around his desk and stood in front of him, looking him straight in the eyes.

"I'm afraid that we can't allow you to leave."

"Can't allow me to leave? I don't think you understand, you

can't keep me here!" Johnny looked up, the ceiling was glass, and he looked back at Sgt. Johnsom.

"Flame-!"

But before he could finish his sentence, Johnny grabbed his head and fell to the floor, writhing in pain. But, before he blacked out, he heard:

"As I said, we can't allow you to leave. Take him back to his cell. I want to know why he remembered everything, and I want to have it fixed. I said the experiments were to have no memory!"

All tension left Johnny's body and darkness consumed him yet again. . .

* * *

please R&R 


	3. Chapter 3

::Redone::

"bla"talking

/bla/thoughts

Beta: Silver Dog Demon.

Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue

Enjoy!

* * *

Two weeks later - Baxter Building

"Reed, I'm worried about Johnny," Sue said, looking out the window, "he's been gone for almost a month, and we haven't heard from him at all!" She looked at Reed, worry etched onto her beautiful face.

"Yeah, I'm kinda worried too. I figured he'd be on the news by now, you know 'Super-dork Sets City on Fire' or something like that." Ben said, laughing.

Sue turned to Ben, giving him a cold glare that could rival even Victor Von Doom.

"It's not Funny Ben! He could be hurt or even. . ." Sue trailed

off, close to tears. She wiped her eyes and sat down on the couch, holding her head in her hands.

"I'm sure he's fine, Sue," Reed said, sitting down next to her, patting her back for comfort, "he's a big boy, he can look out for himself"

He too, shot a slight glare a Ben, who shrugged his shoulders and lumbered out of the room.

"I'm sure he's fine" Reed repeated, wrapping his arms around Sue, trying to shake the foreboding feeling that had settled over him a few weeks ago.

On the mysterious island with the lab

She was awake again. That was happening more often, now that the man had shown up. He would come talk to her, keeping her company. He kept repeating his name, Jonathan or, preferably, Johnny and his age, 24. It seemed that he only remembered those two things about himself. But he'd come, and tell her about the weather, and what was happening where they were. Sometimes he would even ask her questions too, like what her name was or how old she was, but he never expected an answer – he just enjoyed having someone to talk to.

"My name's Jonathan, just call me Johnny though. I'm 24. The sky is blue today, so it might be a nice day, if it doesn't rain – there were clouds on the horizon." he said.

She tried to open her eyes; she had been trying to open them since she had first woken up. Finally, her body relented and they opened, and she looked at him. He had short, blondish hair, and blue eyes. He was tall, about 6 feet.

'_Well, he is 24, kinda cute too'_ she thought. He noticed her looking at him, and smiled.

"Hi" he said. She tried to smile, but she didn't quite have that control yet.

Jonathan looked around, searching for anyone who might be watching, then started typing something into the computer that was in front of the tank that held the woman.

Suddenly words appeared on the glass wall of her tank. She focused her sight on the forming words. They read:

-_Something's wrong. I think the people who are running this place are trying to keep us here. I can't remember who I am. And I'd bet my life that you can't either_-

Johnny stopped typing and looked up at the girl again. She was very pretty. Her eyes were a shocking violet color, and her hair was a sleek black. She had a lithe body, lean but not too muscular. The only clothing she wore was a black latex covering wrapped around her chest, not unlike a strapless bra. Around her hips were latex shorts that came down to her mid thigh.

She concentrated hard on getting what she wanted to say to appear on the monitor.

Suddenly, words started forming on the monitor in front of Johnny:

-_I can't remember anything, my name, my age, nothing. I can't move. Help me, please let me out!_-

Jonathan couldn't believe his eyes. He looked back at the girl, but her eyes were closed again. He sighed in defeat.

"Good night."

Jonathan looked at her with pity

'S_he asked me for help' _he thought '_and I'll help her, I swear I will. Being stuck inside that tube must be hell. Being stuck out here is hell._'

A guard finally entered the room.

"Let's go! Back to your cell!" the guard yelled at him. When Johnny didn't move, the guard grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

"Hey! Let me go, I can walk!" Johnny protested, trying to yank his arm away from the man.

"Back to your cell, Number 2. The Sergeant's doing an inspection."

"Why does he need to do an inspection? His office is just down the hall, it's not like he's ten miles away from here or something," Jonathan retorted.

"Because it's called for, Experiment," The Sergeant said, walking up behind them, "Your insolence tests my patience."

"Well, I'm glad I'm making your life so miserable," Johnny snarled venomously, glaring at the Sergeant. Oh how he hated being called 'Experiment' – he _did_ have a name afterall, even if he couldn't remember all of it. The Sergeant sneered and nodded to the guard, who grinned maliciously and kicked Johnny, _hard_. He felt the breath leave his body and he doubled over in pain. He looked up at the Sergeant, giving him an intense glare, his eyes flashing silver for a split second. And for that split second, the Sergeant felt a slight twinge of fear.

'_You just wait, Sarge. You just wait.' _Johnny thought murderously.

* * *

please R&R 


	4. Chapter 4

::Redone::

"bla"talking

/bla/thoughts

Beta: Silver Dog Demon.

Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue

Enjoy!

* * *

A man wearing all black walked into Sgt. Johnson's office. The Sgt. turned around and stared at the man. 

"What's wrong?" he asked, "Why are you here?"

The man didn't say anything, but moved closer. He had one hand behind his back, as if hiding something.

"What are you doing?" the Sgt. asked, his voice shaking somewhat. The man didn't answer. He rushed the Sgt. and stuck him through the heart with a knife.

The Sergeant didn't even have time to react. He gasped, his hand clutching his chest. Blood poured from the wound, seeping through the Sgt.'s clothes. Falling to his hands and knees, he looked up at the intruder as his vision began to fade.

The Sergeant finally collapsed to the floor, no longer breathing.

Elsewhere

Johnny walked up to the girl's tank, and stared at the console. The screen started to fuzz and crackle. Next, words came across the screen that read 'liquid draining process engaged.'

He looked up at her, the green liquid was beginning to drain from the tank. Johnny smiled to himself. But then, he caught his reflection off of one of the screens. His eye color had turned to liquid silver, he jumped back from the monitor in surprise.

When he looked back at the screen, he noticed that there was a file that read 'Nanite Experiments'. Johnny clicked on it and quickly skimmed through the content.

Looking back at the other screen, it read 'process finished'. Johnny looked back up at her, and walked to the container. The thick glass then began to lower itself. She was still attached to the wires, hanging from them.

She opened her eyes, something was different, she was no longer in the liquid. The tank had drained and the glass was gone. All that was left were the wires and tubes connected to her body. She stood up and looked around. The first thing she saw was Johnny, and to her surprise, she saw his eyes. They were silver.

"What happened to you're eyes?" she questioned, smiling.

"That's a good question" he said, also smiling. He helped her to take off all of the tubes and wires and helped her down from the base of the tank.

Then they both realized that she was pretty much naked, with nothing but the latex top and shorts.

Johnny, blushing furiously, looked around the room and found some drawers that had a label saying 'Experiment 1 – Clothing'. Reaching in, he found a towel and some clothes. He pulled them out and handed them to her and then turned around.

"These are mine . . ." she said, absently, drying herself off and putting the clothes on.

When Johnny turned around, he gasped. She was beautiful, her long black hair, still wet, and her liquid amethyst eyes. . .

"What?" she asked, annoyed.

"Nothing!"

Then, quite suddenly, a man came in – he was one of the guards.

"Murderer!" He shouted, pointing at Johnny, "Murderer!" he shouted again.

Johnny panicked, grabbing the girl by the arm and started running.

"Hey! I can run by myself you know!" she said, yanking her arm away and darting a head of him.

They turned down hallway after hallway. Soon they passed what looked to be a circuit box and Johnny stopped, the girl, unnoticing, continued running. Johnny went closer to the box and stared at it. A few seconds later, the girl, running backwards, came back.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Maybe we can shut the power off," John said, pointing at the box.

"Very smart Beta, move over." She said

"Beta? You read that too?" He said, moving over a little, to give her room to examine the box.

"What else was I too do when I was suspended?" she offered, working to get the top off of the box. There were a bunch of wires underneath.

"Okay, the red one or the blue one?" she asked.

"All of them!" Johnny yelled, yanking all the wires out. Suddenly the hallways went black, then a red warning light came on.

"Nice," she said and they took off running again. They came to a closed door, it had a keypad.

"Let's go!" Johnny yelled at her.

"Stop yelling, or I'll leave you here, Beta!"

"Don't call me that!" Johnny reached for her. To do what, he wasn't sure, but he was interrupted.

"They're down here! This way!"

Panic over swept Johnny again and he looked at her.

"What?"

"How did they find us that fast?" Johnny asked. He looked up and noticed that the red light on the cameras was still flashing.

"The cameras! They're still working! How?"

"Why don't you try and shut them off? I'm kind-of busy" She responded, working with the keypad, trying to unlock the door.

Johnny looked at the camera, his silver eyes glowing. The camera fizzed, skipped, then it turned off, the lens cracked.

"Nice job, my turn," she looked at the key pad, concentrating. It started beeping and then random number combinations started going across the small screen. Something clicked and all the doors behind them closed, and the door in front of them, opened. They looked at each other, silver eyes staring into silver eyes.

"Okay, let's go," she said. Then they ran. They were out side in a matter of minutes.

"Great! Sure, we get out, but where stuck on a fucking island!" she yelled.

"Calm down!" he yelled back at her, and looked around, something clicking in his mind. _'Maybe. . .' _he thought, and looked up.

"Flame on" he said softly. She screamed.

"Johnny, you're on fire!"

"I know!" He said excitedly, and he took off, but stopped. He could get out of here, but what about her?

"They're over here, it's the only place we haven't looked," someone said.

The girl looked up at Johnny, panicking. But then she remembered something:

'_Will they and it's new skeleton interfere with it's transforming process. . .'_

'_Transformation process?__'_ she sighed, having no idea what it meant. She looked up at Johnny's flaming figure.

'_That's it!_' She thought, excited, and willed herself to become a bird.

She felt funny. Her bones were heavy, but then they were light and hollow. She could feel them cracking and reforming. Her entire body was shrinking, and it felt as if she was being pulled apart and put together again, over and over. Her entire structure was changing, morphing.

Her skin grew feathers and her jaw turned into a beak. Her legs thinned out and got scaly with claws. She had become a hawk.

Johnny's jaw was on the ground. Never, in his entire life, had he seen something like that. Well, it's not like he could remember his entire or anything, but it was amazing nonetheless. He quickly regained his composure.

"Nice show, little bird, can we fly away now?" Johnny asked.

"-Shut up-," she said to him.

"How did you do that?" he asked puzzled.

"-Don't know, don't care, can we leave now?-"

"Whatever you say, little bird," and they were off.

At the Baxter Building

"Any word from Johnny?" Reed asked Sue. She was sitting on the balcony, looking out over the city.

"No . . ." she said, then burst into tears, "It's like he dropped off the face of the earth! He won't answer his cell phone, he won't call, nothing! Why won't he even answer his cell phone?"

"I don't know, Sue, I don't know" he said, hugging her tightly.

'_Where are you Johnny?_' Sue thought desperately, _'Where?'_

* * *

_R&R please _


	5. Chapter 5

::Redone::

"bla"talking

/bla/thoughts

Beta: Silver Dog Demon.

Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue

Enjoy!

* * *

Johnny fell out of the sky some where near a deserted beach, exhausted. The hawk that was flying next to him fell too, shifting into a woman before she hit the sand.

"Oh, thank god! Land!" she said, between gasps for breath.

"It was fun" John said, grinning at her while also breathing heavily.

"I don't want to have that much fun again, ever!" She looked over at him, "How long do you think we were up there?"

He shook his head, using a tree to help him stand, "You," he said,

pointing at her, "need a name."

She looked at over at him, "Thank you, Captain Obvious," she said, "any ideas?"

"How about Sue?" He said, suddenly looking off into the distance.

"Sue?" She said, staggering to her feet, "where the hell did you get that?"

"I think I knew a Sue, once . . ." he muttered, rubbing his face, "So that's a no?"

"That's a no," she looked out over water, clenching and unclenching her hands.

"How about Jane?" he tried again, sitting down on the warm sand. He was totally exhausted, "You know, like Johnny and Jane, Smith?"

She snorted and mock glared at Johnny, then walked over to him, also sitting down, "Try again."

He yawned, "Your turn" he muttered, laying his head on her shoulder, "'m tired"

"All right," she sighed. It was getting dark, the sun sinking below the horizon. But she wasn't tired just yet. Johnny was, though. She'd think about that later.

'_Need a name, need a name. . ._'

She looked around for inspiration. Her eyes were drawn to the setting sun and the premature moon rise. Then it hit her,

"Call me Luna" She said.

"Mm hm," Johnny mumbled, snuggling closer to her, "g'night."

She rolled her eyes, but settled back against the tree, and closed her eyes. Something was nagging her, something in the back of her head, but she couldn't figure it out. Sleep finally claimed her some hours later, but as she slept on a phrase kept repeating itself inside her head:

'_All for the__One.'_ But for the life of her, she just could not figure out what that could mean for Johnny and herself.

Next morning

Johnny woke up first, blinking several times against the sun. Rubbing his eyes, he looked down at the girl, _'Luna'_ he remembered. She was still sleeping, her pale skin seemed to glow in the morning light, making her black hair seem darker. Her face looked calm and peaceful, but a slight frown crossed her features.

-Stop staring at me.- Johnny heard in his head. He jumped up, startled and looked around. Looking down at Luna he saw a small smile tugging at her lips. He frowned down at her.

"God, stop doing that!" He said, but after second a thoughtful look crossed his face, "Can I do that?"

-Try.-

"How?"

-Focus on the force you feel inside you, there should be two.-

Johnny closed his eyes and focused on the pressure he'd felt in his head since he'd woken up. It was completely dark but soon he could see a flickering light. Luna was right, there were two. They were tiny flames - a bright, normal looking fire and a silver flame, flickering next to it.

-You're the red one, focus on mine.-

Johnny nodded and obeyed, concentrating on the silver flame.

Luna's eyes snapped open and she clutched her head in pain and groaned. Johnny stopped immediately, falling to his knees as pain raced up his spine and exploded into his skull.

"Aaahhh" he moaned, scrunching up his face, "what the hell . . ."

"Next time don't focus too much," Luna said, rubbing his back,

"pain gone?"

Johnny let out a deep breath as the pain receded, "Yeah, what was that anyway?"

She sighed, as it all clicked in her head, "All for the One." She looked out to the ocean, many thoughts going through her head.

"What? What does that even mean?"

"Not sure," she shook her head, running her fingers through her hair, "but I think, back at the lab, they did something to you, so that you take my weaknesses."

Johnny blinked at her, "You wanna run that by me again?"

"You remember, last night, how you were so tired and passed out once you closed your eyes? I was wired, like I could go for miles," she looked at him, "now I get hurt, and you take the brunt of the pain. You're getting my weaknesses"

"All for the One?" he asked, then realization dawned on him, "I'm number 2. You're number one. What ever they did to me, was to make sure you still functioned"

He collapsed back onto the sand, "There's nothing like feeling special"

Luna looked down, "Sorry," she whispered.

Johnny's hand shot out and rubbed her head affectionately, "It's not your fault," he said, then threw his arm out towards the ocean, "It's those damn Mad Scientist's faults, blame them!"

They sat like that for a while, enjoying each other's company as the sun crawled across the sky.

"God, I'm hungry," Johnny whimpered. Luna looked at him he was pale and

shaking. His stomach was growling too.

"God damn it!" Luna yelled, "You could have told me sooner!" She looked

around, "Don't move," she pointed to him, "I'll be back." She shifted into a beautiful black wolf with amethyst eyes and ran into the forest that bordered the beach.

Johnny simply watched her go and then lay back down on the beach to wait. He had a lot of thinking to do.

The Baxter Building

Sue, in the kitchen, set down a map of the US on the table, "Alright," she said loudly, both Reed and Ben looked her way, "Reed," she pointed to the map, "find him!"

"It's not that easy, Sue," Reed said, sweeping her up in a hug, "I wish it was. Besides, he may have just lost the phone, or burned it."

"Yeah, I'm sure flame-brain is fine," Ben said, "you'd think that if he wasn't we'd know - people wanting money using him as leverage, or something."

Sue shrugged out of Reeds embrace, glaring at them both, "Find Him!"

The boys sighed, knowing far better than to cross Sue at this point.

"I'll get right on that Honey," Reed said, walking over to one of his computers and started to type something. A few minutes later, there were two tiny pings sounding from the computer he was on. They were going off simultaneously. They sounded again and again.

"That's odd" Reed said, typing something.

"If it's not Johnny I don't want to hear about it" Sue said, glaring daggers at her husband.

"What is it, Egghead?" Ben said, walking over to him.

"I'm. . . not sure" Reed said, continuing to type on the keyboard, "there are two unknown energy sources, they're electrical, but they're not on any inhabited island."

"Can you get a closer look?" Ben asked, frowning as best he could.

"I'm trying" Reed said, typing faster.

"I can't believe you two!" Sue yelled, "Johnny's missing, and all you can do is play with your stupid computers!"

Reed stopped typing suddenly, his eyes widened, "Oh, my god," he whispered.

"What is it?' Ben asked. After getting a closer look, he gasped, "Sue, come look at this!"

"No way!" She yelled, glaring at them both, her arms crossed over her chest.

"No really, Sue, you should have a look at this," Reed said, his eyes not leaving the screen.

Sue frowned, not a bit happy that her husband and friend weren't the least bit concerned about her missing brother. But, as always, curiosity won out, and she moved to look at the screen. What she saw stopped her breath in her throat.

"Oh, my god," she said, "it's Johnny!"

With Johnny and Luna

"I didn't know you could cook," Johnny said, licking his fingers.

"Well that makes two off us," Luna laughed, finishing the last of the venison. She got up and moved closer to Johnny, reclining on him and watched the fire dance.

Johnny tensed suddenly, and looked up at the sky. Luna frowned and did the same.

"What is it?"

"We're being watched," Johnny said, his eyes going silver. Luna looked up at the sky, and immediately knew what he was talking about. Her eyes turned silver as well.

Baxter Building

The screen that showed Johnny Storm and a mysterious girl began to go fuzzy, then it skipped and went dark.

* * *

R&R please 


	6. Chapter 6

::Redone::

"bla"talking

/bla/thoughts

Beta: Silver Dog Demon.

Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue

Enjoy!

* * *

"What just happened, Reed?" Sue asked, staring at the now blank screen.

"I don't know," the scientist said, moving over to another screen, "it seems the satellite cut out."

"How?" Ben asked, "There's nothing wrong with that satellite, we were just up there."

Reed typed something into another of the computers, "If I can go back a few minutes . . . ah ha!" he said, "There was an increase in the energy levels of those unknown sources."

"And do you think that Johnny's one of them?" Sue asked, still staring at the screen.

"Looks like it," Reed said, "Give me a few minutes so I can triangulate their location."

"Who was that girl?" Sue asked.

"Knowing Johnny, it's probably his new girlfriend," Ben said, grinning, then turned back to Reed, "How's are things coming Stretch?"

"Almost . . . got it!" Mr. Fantastic said, smiling at the other two. But the smile faltered as he looked back at the screen and frowned, "that can't be right."

"What. Is. It. Now?" Sue seethed, invisible with rage as her patience wore thin. Ben took a big step away from where he had last seen her, and went to look at the screen Reed was next to.

"Where they are, there's no island there, it supposed to be water," Reed said, "and there aren't many uncharted islands in the Indian Ocean."

With Johnny and Luna

"Do you think you've got a family out there?" Johnny asked, looking up at the stars in the black velvet expanse, "I think I do. I hope they miss me. Do you know why those scientists took you? I don't know why they took me, maybe it has something to do with the 'Flame On' thing . . ."

Johnny was babbling, he knew it, but he just needed to talk things out. Luna had gone to sleep some hours ago, but Johnny was having troubling thoughts ever since they took out the satellite.

"Do you think they knew where we were? Do you think they knew what was happening? If they knew what was happening, why would they have let it continue?"

-Stop it-

-Sorry-

Johnny shook his head. It had taken him most of the day to learn how to mind speak without hurting them both. It didn't help that he had a bunch of questions buzzing inside his head.

"But would they? Did I leave them, or did they leave me? Why? Are they looking for me, do they even care?" He rubbed his face, frustrated, "What do you think those mad white coats planned to do with us? Are we finished experiments, or are we missing pieces that'll end up killing us? If you die, will I feel it? Will I die? Will I die instead? Why can I set myself on Fire and fly? Is that normal? It doesn't seem like it. What about your shape shifting ability, is that normal?" He yawned suddenly, then sighed and slumped over, too tired to talk anymore.

When all fell silent Luna opened her eyes and watched him. Johnny was still muttering when he fell asleep. Taking a deep breath, she pushed him onto the ground and leaned back against him, closing her eyes.

"You have so many questions, and I have no answers. I have absolutely no idea, Johnny," she said, "I wish I did, though, if not for both of us, then just for you," she looked up to the beautiful night sky, wishing the answers would come to her. Not receiving any, she closed her eyes and started counting, attempting to lull herself back to sleep.

-The next morning-

Johnny woke to the delicious smell of cooking meat. He blinked to shake off the lingering fatigue and inhaled deeply through his nose. He sat up and stretched his stiff limbs.

"Mmm, what is that?"

"Don't ask, just eat." A flat, plate-like rock was shoved under his nose, full of food. He took it and immediately started scoffing the food down. It wasn't until he was half way through his second plate that it hit him.

"How did you start a fire?" He said through mouthfuls of food.

Luna blinked at him, "I don't really know," she said, looking down at her hands, "you wouldn't wake up after I got back with the wood and food. I thought about dumping you in the water, but then my palm felt itchy," she took a breath, "I looked down, and my hand was on fire. I panicked and flailed. The wood caught fire, and my hand went out. I was going to talk to you about in when you woke up."

Johnny blinked at her, "I'm awake," he said, "Or did you not notice? Should I lie down, stretch, make an announcement?"

Luna throw a fistful of sand at him, "This is serious you jerk! Besides, I just talked to you about it didn't I?"

She laughed, then sobered, "I think I may have borrowed your powers."

Johnny swallowed, "That's great, I've got no idea why I can set myself on fire and survive, and now you're doing it too!" He looked down at the plate in his hand and sighed.

Luna shrugged, "Well, this is a serious problem - I can't go setting things on fire."

"So, I'll just teach you how to control it" He said, smiling.

Luna didn't smile back, Johnny was a little confused, "What?" he asked.

"The fire on my hand, it wasn't like normal fire," she said, looking down at her hands again, "it was silver, and black too."

"Well, that makes sense, kinda," Johnny said, cocking his head to the side in a thoughtful manner, "In my head, you're a silver flame."

"But how can I do the fire thing?" She yelled, "I thought that was your shtick!"

"All for the One, right?" Johnny said, "So you get my powers . . . does that mean I get yours?"

"Don't even think about it!" Luna said, regretting ever bringing up the fire subject, forgetting that it wasn't her that even brought it up in the first place.

"Never do," Johnny said, as he focused on the wolf shape Luna had last used.

The Baxter Building

"Let's go," Sue said, walking towards the Fantasticar, "We know where he is, let's go get him!"

"Okay, just let me finish downloading their coordinates to the car," Reed said, playing with his PDA as he walked to the car, "done!"

"Ben," Sue said, looking at her friend.

"Yeah?"

"LET'S GO!"

Island

Luna growled at Johnny, who was now a hawk swooping around the sky. As it turned out, he could shape-shift. The only glitch was that he had to be on fire first, shift into an animal form and then extinguish the flames - otherwise it didn't work.

"Stop that this instant!" She yelled at him. If he heard her, he chose to ignore the order. Rolling her eyes, Luna looked around, then glared back up at Johnny, "well, if you can't beat them" she muttered, and shifted into a falcon, taking off after the hawk. She would show him who ruled these skies.

After a long race, in which Luna had won, they both collapsed on the beach.

"That was so much fun!" Johnny laughed, stretching. Luna giggled. He turned on her, "You! What kind of name is Luna! You should be called Lightning! How fast were you going?"

"No idea," she said, grinning and still gasping for breath, "maybe 60mph? I don't know."

"We should do that again!" Johnny said, jumping to his feet, "right now! I call the bird you were. What was it?"

"Peregrine Falcon. Fastest creature on-" She froze. Johnny did too, looking towards the horizon.

"Did ya feel that?" Johnny asked, looking over at her.

"Yeah, what ever it is, it's closing in fast." There was a dot on the horizon, and it was rapidly expanding, getting closer "even if we try to shut it down, it'll be here before it stops moving!"

"Can we hide?' Johnny said, looking around, "shape-shift?" He clenched his jaw, and looked at her.

"Shift" she said. They both fell to their knees and rose up as falcons. Not long after they left the island, the silver car landed on the beach. Three people got out of it, or two people and a thing.

"Where is he Reed?" the female said, glaring at the male.

He was busy, looking up, at the two birds that circled the island,

"That's odd" he said, "those Falcons aren't native to this part of the world."

"This ain't the time to be geekin' out, Stretch!" The Thing said.

Suddenly one of the falcons descended rapidly towards the group, caught fire and shifted into Johnny. He landed smoothly on the beach in front of them.

"Oh. My. God." Sue said, frozen, "Oh. My. God." She felt ready to faint – did her brother just do what she though he did?

Johnny looked at them all, "I know you" he breathed, as if coming to a revelation, "I know you!"

Sue seemed to unfreeze when he spoke. She ran for him, her arms outstretched and tears in her eyes. However, she was stopped some feet from him by what seemed like a fireball, but it was silver. Sue looked up, and saw a woman, with raven hair and hard amethyst eyes glaring at her. Out of her back came a set of wings that were keeping her aloft.

"It's alright," Johnny called to Luna, "I know them, I think."

"Of course you know us, Johnny," Sue said, "stop being stupid!"

"Ha! My name _is_ Johnny!" He yelled, jumping, "I new it!"

"Why wouldn't you have known it?" Reed asked, stretching over to where Sue was standing.

Johnny winced, "that's gross."

Reed sighed and rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah, I know" He said, then pointed to the girl, "Who is she Johnny, how did you meet her?"

-I don't trust them-

-I do-

-Then who are they?-

Johnny glared at her, then turned back to the other three, "Who are you?"

"Johnny, stop kidding, it's not funny," Sue said, glaring at her brother. She wasn't liking this, not one bit.

When his face didn't change, Ben figured something was amiss, "I don't think he's joking, Sue."

At the mention of the name, the girl practically fell out of the sky, and Johnny's face snapped to hers, "You're Sue?" they both said at the same time.

Johnny turned to Luna, "Told you I knew someone named Sue!"

"Johnny," The stretchy man said, getting the pyrokinetics' attention, "how old are you?"

"I'm 24 and how do you know my name?" Johnny asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Who is she?" Reed said, pointing to Sue.

Johnny shrugged, "She's Sue," He said, and the three in front of him smiled, "but that's all I know," they lost their smiles.

Ben, Reed and Sue exchanged glances, "You really don't remember, do you?" Sue asked, close to tears.

"Sorry," Johnny said, upset that he made her cry, "I can't remember anything before waking up in the lab."

Sue swallowed loudly, "What lab?" she asked slowly, dreading the answer. It was in this moment that she noticed his eyes, no longer a sparkling blue, but a shiny, metallic silver. Sue gasped, her hand going to her mouth.

"And your eyes! What happened to them? What's happened to you?" she asked, fearing that things were only getting worse and worse.

* * *

please R&R 


	7. Chapter 7

::Redone::

"bla"talking

/bla/thoughts

Beta: Silver Dog Demon.

Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue

Enjoy!

* * *

Baxter Building

Reed put Luna and Johnny in his lab. It was a large room that had a ton of equipment and sophisticated-looking computers. It also had a lot of windows and two glass doors on one wall that led to a balcony. The far wall, opposite the balcony, looked to have what was a long rectangular mirror, but was actually a one-way window for observation. After putting them in his lab, Reed went to tell the rest of his team what he'd found out about Johnny and the mysterious girl.

"I'm going to kill them" Sue seethed, pacing in the lobby, shimmering in and out of invisibility. Ben was trying really hard to blend in with the corner of the room. He'd never seen Sue this . . . _angry_ before.

"When I find them, they will die. Slow, painful deaths . . ."

Reed walked into the room and cleared his throat, "I have the preliminary test results . . ." he said.

Sue rushed over to him and grabbed the papers out of his hand, scanning them, "What did they do to him?" she asked, flipping through the files, dropping some in her haste to find out what happened to her brother,

"What did they do?!"

Reed took a deep breath and grabbed his PDA, "It seems like they grafted nanites to every cell in his body. I've never seen this type of molecular nanotechnology used on a human before."

"Who did this!?" Sue growled, losing patience. There was definitely no question as to what she intended to do once she got the information. As it turned out, force fields were quite painful.

"I don't know yet, Sue," Reed said, giving her a sympathetic look, he wanted to do the very same things to those people. "There are very few people in the world who can graft nanites to anything, let alone organic tissue. I'll have to use invasive methods if I wanted to look for a signature, or anything. I've taken blood samples, but for now, all we can do is wait, and watch."

"Right . . ." Ben said, coming out of the corner, slowly, "now,

what is a nanite?"

"Microscopic supercomputers," Reed said, looking down at his PDA as a small beep went off, "the samples are ready, I have to go."

"I'm coming with you," Sue said, following him to the lab.

"I'll be. . . "Ben trailed off, "in the kitchen!" he finished, smiling. With Johnny still under wraps, he could make a decent sandwich, and not worry about someone stealing his juice.

With Luna and Johnny

-I don't trust them-

"Well I do!" Johnny snapped, "And would you talk, that is-"

-Is what?- Luna snarled.

"Not necessary . . ." Johnny said, walking over to the nearest window, looking out at the beautiful city.

"Can you believe I lived here?"

"No" Luna said, "this seems too Larger-Than-Life for you."

"You mean, for the me I am now . . ." Johnny said quietly, looking back at her, "what about the me we don't know?"

Luna rolled her eyes and sat down on the table nearby. This was the fourth time she'd heard this argument, and it was old the first time. Fed up, she slammed her fist down on the table, "God damnit Johnny!" she yelled, "How can we trust these people? Sure they took us off that island, but they stuck us back inside a lab, back in a cage, Johnny!" She shook her head, "I can't live with this . . ."

Johnny walked over and hugged her, "Try, please, just for a little while?" he asked, pulling back, looking her in the eye, "That's all I ask, alright?"

Luna looked into his eyes, and she saw the plead for her to try. She sighed and gave in.

-Alright-

Sue had been watching the exchange from the observation window, and she was thoroughly confused. It seemed Johnny had been talking to himself for some parts of the previous conversation, which was why Sue was confused, because Johnny never talked to himself before. But then again, he's never shape shifted before either, so. . . Sue really had no idea what to expect. She could also see that something had definitely changed in him _"You mean, for the me I am now . . . What about the me we don't know?"_ She didn't know whether to be happy or sad that Johnny wasn't his old self – the brash, cocky, ladies man. While Sue got irritated with him at times, she wanted him to grow up on his own, not have his memory completely erased and be forced to start over . . . Not knowing who you were could be both blessing and curse. Besides, he may have been brash or cocky but that's not all there was to him, he was her baby brother and he did have his moments, rare as they were. She wanted her baby brother back . . .

"Sue?" Reed called, she snapped out of her reverie and looked at him, "you should come have a look at this." She looked over to where her husband was, which was in front of a microscope. She nodded and went over to him.

"What's up?" She asked when she got next to him.

"Take a look," he motioned to the scope and moved out of the way,

"Did they say anything?" he nodded to the other room.

"Luna doesn't trust us. Johnny does," She said, looking through

the scope, what she saw shocked her and she looked at Reed, "Oh, my God!" she whispered.

Reed nodded sagely, "those are blood samples from both of them. Do you see the metallic like substance on the cells? Those are the nanites. I was right in assuming they've been grafted to every cell in his body. Skin cells, blood cells, red and white. Muscle cells, everything."

"Wh-what do they do?" Sue stuttered, looking up at Reed, "Why did they do this?"

Reed sighed and hugged her, "I'm not sure what they do, I'm going to start running tests right now," he took another deep breath, "I'm not sure why they did it, either. I'm sorry Sue."

She relaxed into her husbands embrace, "I understand," she whispered, then suddenly laughed bitterly, "I think I know how Ben felt, now. Waiting for you to fix him."

Reed smiled a little, then disentangled himself from Sue and walked back into the room where Luna and Johnny were.

"Hey, Mr. Ri-. . . I mean, Reed." Johnny said, trying to remember to call the scientist Reed, like he'd asked, "What's up?"

"I'm going to run some non-invasive test on you two, or at least I would like to," he corrected himself, looking at the frown on Luna's face, "if you'd let me."

"Will it hurt?" She asked, looking over at Johnny, worried.

"It shouldn't" Reed said, smiling at her, "If we could continue?"

"I don't like that you just said 'Shouldn't" Johnny said, slowly, "Is that just me?"

Reed ignored him and dragged two chairs over to where they were. He had Johnny and Luna sit in them. Taking out a reflex hammer, he tapped Luna's left knee. Johnny kicked out his left leg. Reed blinked at him. He repeated the process with Luna's other knee and it had the same result.

"Johnny?" Reed asked, looking over at him, "why are you doing that?"

"Yeah, um" Johnny said, "I don't know?"

Reed looked at him, then took the reflex hammer, and tapped Johnny's knee. Johnny kicked out.

Johnny took a deep breath, turned to Luna, and opened his mouth to talk, but instead just sighed and shook his head. Reed tapped his other knee, and Johnny kicked again. "You know," he said, rubbing his knees, "somehow, this just doesn't seem fair."

"Cry about it, Beta" Luna muttered, and then turned to Reed, "Was that it?"

Reed wrote something on a note pad, "No, I still have a few more to run."

He looked up at the two of them, "would you please take off your shirts?"

Johnny complied instantly, but Luna just blinked at him.

-Pervert-

-Just do it. You want to find out what happened right?-

Reed could tell by their body language that Johnny and Luna were communicating in some way, but they weren't actually saying anything. He cleared his throat, "is something wrong?"

"No" Johnny said quickly, "Luna, please just do what he asked?"

She rolled her eyes, and turned around, taking her shirt off. Reed let out a low whistle when she did. There was a ragged scar on her back, following along her spine; it seemed to be the only mark on her body.

"Johnny, turn around please," Reed said. He winced when he saw an identical scar on Johnny's back. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to continue, "I'm going to need to do some X-rays, alright? So please lie down on those two tables," he gestured behind him, to a large machine that neither Johnny nor

Luna even noticed was there.

While putting her shirt back on, Luna glared at Johnny, who shrugged, and walked over to the machine after putting his own shirt back on.

-Told you he was a pervert-

-Behave-

They lay down on the sliding tables that were part of the machine, and waited. Luna kept looking behind her, at Reed, while Johnny stared straight ahead.

-What if I fail? I've never been good under pressure, I think-

-You can't fail this test-

-lucky me-

"This will only take a second" Reed said, pushing the two tables in and closing the doors. He was getting the feeling that they were communicating again. He walked over to the main computer on the machine, and started typing. Reed pressed the start button, and watched the screen. Inside the machine, the lights that encompassed Luna and Johnny turned on and off, first one on, then three on then five on then all of them went off, over and over. Outside the machine, Reed was on the verge of a break down. He had never seen anything like it!

"Ben?" He called, his wide eyes glued to the screen, "come here?"

When The Thing walked into the room, and saw the condition the scientist was in, he knew something was wrong.

"What is it, egghead?" He asked, lumbering over to Reed, "What's wrong with the match stick?"

Reed swallowed, and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Sue.

"What's wrong now Reed?" She asked, her voice higher than usual, "Tell me what's wrong!"

Reed tore his eyes away from the screen to look back at his wife and best friend. "I've never seen this before," he whispered, "never even heard of this," he looked back at the screen, "The girl, Luna, her skeleton has been completely reconstructed, with some metallic alloy, what it is, I don't know"

"What about Johnny?" Sue whispered, trying to see the screen, "What about my brother?"

Reed gulped and looked at her, "There is something on Johnny's skeleton, I just don't know what. I'd have to perform a type of biopsy, to get a useable culture of the substance, to analyze it."

"Is their anything else?" Sue asked, as Reed shut the machine down and went about opening the doors.

"They're communicating telepathically," Reed said, "and Johnny feels and reacts to whatever Luna feels, I did a reflex test on her, and Johnny reacted, but when I did one on Johnny, Luna didn't react."

"What do you think that means?" Ben asked, worried.

"I don't know" Reed said, starting to open the doors to let

Johnny and Luna out, "I really don't know . . ."

Island Lab

"Give me a Damage analysis," A man wearing all black commanded, walking into the dead Sergeant's office.

"They cut the electricity off to the entire north and west wing. We lost the cameras, and the two experiments in the west sector." a scientist said, reading off of a chart, "We have no idea where they went, or how they left."

The other man rolled his eyes, "The ineptness of you so called geniuses, never ceases to astound me," He glared back to the other man, "Experiments five and six, are they still running?"

"Yes, sir." the scientist said, "The power outage didn't reach the south wing. They're right on schedule, due to be complete in a few days."

"Excellent."

* * *

R&R please 


	8. Chapter 8

::Redone::

"bla"talking

/bla/thoughts

Beta: Silver Dog Demon (She actualy wrote a good chunk of this, many thanks)

PS. She's awesome!

Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue

Enjoy!

* * *

_"Johnny!" Sue yelled, nearly invisible with frustration, "What were you thinking?"_

_"I wasn't me!" He yelled, staring at the warehouse that was rapidly being consumed by flames, "I swear to god!"_

_"How could it not be you, Johnny?" Reed yelled over the triumphant roar of the flames, "You're the only fire that got near that building!"_

_"There had to have been someone else in there!" The Torch yelled. He couldn't believe they didn't believe him._

_"Johnny you can't-" Sue began, exasperated._

Johnny jumped awake, gasping for breath. Luna was there in seconds, wiping the sweat off his brow and whispering calm words.

"I've had it with these dreams," Johnny muttered when he'd finally calmed down, "What do they mean?" He let his head fall onto Luna's shoulder, "Why now? Everything was going fine."

Luna didn't have the answers to the questions Johnny asked every time he had his nightmare, but she did her best to calm him down every time he had one. She kept them a secret from everyone else and pretended that everything was alright.

"Relax Johnny," Luna said, sending some of her exhaustion through their link, putting Johnny to sleep, "You might have a big day tomorrow . . "

Luna never mentioned the foreboding feeling she had been feeling for the last three weeks, or the fact that she'd been rapidly losing control of her powers.

She didn't tell anyone about her dreams of the lab, or about remembering things that weren't her memories. No, Luna didn't tell her worries to anyone, she just comforted Johnny when he needed her, and did what she could for the other three.

Lab on the Island

"Who the hell are you?" A tall beautiful red headed woman yelled at a shorter, but just as beautiful, blond woman, "Where the hell are we?"

"How the hell should I know?" The other woman yelled back, "And don't yell at me!"

"I'm not yelling!"

"The hell you aren't!" The blonde shouted, "Who the hell are you anyway?"

The red head closed her mouth and frowned, "That's a good question," she said, "Who the hell am I?"

"You're my daughters," A man said, walking into the empty white room, he was tall and handsome for his age of fifty years, "and you've only just woken up, how are you feeling?"

"Bullshit," the red head said, crossing her arms across her chest, glaring at the man.

"How the hell are we your daughters?" The blonde yelled, "We look nothing like you!"

"I know, you two take after your mothers so . . ." He sighed, "I wish we had more time, but I need you to find two people for me."

"I ain't doing shit for you" The red head retorted violently.

"Me either" the blonde responded, voice dripping with acid.

He looked up at them. They had just woken up, they weren't even completely dressed yet, but they insisted on arguing. Looks like some things never change. He sighed.

"Don't be like that . . ."

"We don't even know who WE are, how do you expect us to find other people we don't know?" the blonde asked.

"Your name is Austin," the man said, pointing to the blonde, "You're 21 and a mutant," he turned to the red head, "Your name is Dillon, you're 24 and a mutant as well."

"Mutant?" the girls said at the same time.

"You're a special breed of homo sapiens, with some-what psychic powers."

"So what are our powers?" Dillon asked.

"You move things," he said, "she makes things stop moving."

The girls looked at one another, and then back at him, "So you're really our father?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, and I need you to find your brother and sister."

"Where'd the go?"

"They were kidnapped" he said, looking down, "We're not sure where, but if you focus hard enough, you should be able to find them."

The two women looked at each other, thinking about whether or not to help him. They too, could telepathically communicate. Soon their decision was made. The red head spoke.

"We will help you locate them. If we help you, you will give us our memories."

"Deal."

Baxter Building

"That was so cool!" Johnny yelled when he walked out of the elevator.

"Calm down Johnny" Reed said, smiling, "It wasn't that cool."

"Yeah it was!" Johnny said, ignoring him, "We totally saved the day!"

Sue smiled at her brother, happy that he was happy. Every time they'd go out to help people, Johnny'd be pumped, always happy to be helping people. He was getting to be more and more like the brother she knew and loved. Minus the playboy side of him. Sue frowned slightly, remembering.

Before Johnny left, he'd hit on anything that was female and had a pulse, but now . . . nothing, no flirting, no dating, no nothing. Of course, that part of him, Sue didn't really miss all that much. But she did miss his witty, daredevil side, the fun-loving little brother part of him that was still missing. That was worrying.

"Where's Luna?" Johnny asked, running into the kitchen, "I'm starving! I wonder if she's eaten lately?"

"I'm sure she's fine," Reed said, "Why would you say that?" he asked as Johnny fixed himself a giant plate of food.

"I haven't been this hungry since we missed breakfast and lunch on the island," Johnny said between mouthfuls of food, "It didn't hit me 'til just now, though, so maybe it's just all the energy I used."

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT IT IS!" Luna yelled, storming into the kitchen, "What the HELL were you thinking?"

Johnny looked up, his eyes wide, "Um . . . what?" he asked meekly.

"An apple?" She continued to yell, "All you ate for breakfast was an apple, Johnny, and then you flew off to the save the world?!"

". . . so?" He pressed childishly. He knew he'd lost, but his pride wouldn't let him admit it.

Luna threw her hands up in annoyance, and the plate Johnny was eating off of ignited.

"I'm sorry . . ." Johnny said, standing up looking at Luna. She had her arms crossed and was glaring at him from across the room.

He moved to get closer to her but he didn't get halfway before he yelled out in pain, clutched his head and collapsed to the floor groaning. Within a second, Luna grabbed her temple as a severe headache reared it's ugly head. She slumped to the floor as the pain slowly increased.

"Johnny!! Reed what's happening?" Sue screamed, running to her brother's side.

"I don't know!" Reed replied as he knelt next to Luna, examining her. She wasn't in as much pain as Johnny, but it was still like the worst migraine ever. Johnny on the other hand, looked as if he were having a seizure he was in so much pain. "Let's get them to the lab!"

Ben lumbered over and picked up Luna while Sue put a force field under her brother to lift and carry him to the lab.

Getting to the lab, Reed pulled out two metal tables and gestured for Ben and Sue to put their respective persons on one of them. While Reed got his equipment ready, Sue stood next to Johnny, stroking his forehead and whispering calm words. She could tell he was still awake because he was still gripping her hand tightly. He mumbled something but Sue didn't catch it.

"What was that Johnny?" Sue said gently.

"They've found us . . ." His voice was small and weak and pain was still pounding in his head.

"What? Who's found you?" Sue feared the answer, her chest constricted.

"I don't know . . . I think. . . lab," he whispered.

"No . . ." Sue whispered so softly that Johnny didn't hear her. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her breaths were coming shallow.

The pain was subsiding in Luna; the severe migraine in her head was now just a dull ache. She sat up on the table looking around. Just beside her was the table Johnny was lying on. He was pale and sweaty but the pain seemed to be subsiding in him as well. Johnny opened his eyes and stared at her. Rubbing his forehead he sat up as well. Telepathically, he asked her a question.

-They're coming, could you feel them too?-

-Yes.-

-Great, just freakin' great!-

If both of them knew anything, it was that they knew that being found was not good. Neither of them wanted to go back to that lab.

"Johnny, you said that they found you, what does that mean exactly?" Sue asked.

"I think it means that they found us, to take us back to that lab."

Sue got the answer that she hoped she wouldn't hear. No one, absolutely NO ONE would be taking her little brother again, especially those mad scientists.

"No, we won't let them! They won't take you again!" She said, slamming her fists on the table.

"Wait, maybe we should let them come-" Johnny started.

"NO!" Sue yelled, Johnny flinched, "I won't allow it!"

"You won't _allow _it?" Luna yelled

"Will you just listen Sue?! If they come, then maybe we can get some answers!" Johnny growled back, glaring at her.

Sue could find no answer to that. She bowed her head as tears began to fall and she threw her arms around him.

"I'm just so worried Johnny!" Sue mumbled as she sobbed into his shoulder, "Look at what happened the last time you were there!"

"Sue . . ." Johnny said as he wrapped his arms around her, "We don't want to go back either, but I want answers, don't you?"

"Well," Sue sniffed and looked into her brother's face, "yes, yes I do, but I'm afraid of what they might do to you!"

Reed, who had watched the entire exchange walked forward tentatively, "Why don't I put a small device, a tracking device into one of them? And we can track them to the island?"

"Do you think that will work?" Sue asked her husband, "What will we do once they're taken back to the island?"

"Yes, I think it will work, but as far was what to do afterwards, we will have to think about that, make a plan." Reed replied.

"I guess, I guess we could try. Are you two okay with that?" Sue turned back to Johnny and Luna.

-What do you think Luna? I won't do this if you don't want to.-

-I need answers Johnny, and judging from Sue's response there, I guess I can now trust them. Let's do this.-

-Thank you.-

Neither Sue, nor Reed, missed the obvious silent communication between the two. Luna looked to the both of them.

"I'm okay with this. But we do need a plan of action once we're back there."

Island Lab

"We've found them!" Austin said.

"Good, very good! Where are your siblings?"

"New York, with the Fantastic Four," Dillon replied, "Now, give us our memories!"

"Not quite yet, there is still one more thing I need you to do."

"And what might that be?" Austin asked, suspicious.

"Go and get your brother and sister. Only you two can do that because of your abilities."

"And then our memories will be returned" Dillon said, her voice firm.

"You have my word. I will notify our pilot to get ready to leave."

Baxter Building

"So we'll allow them to take you back to that lab, then what?" Sue asked.

"I'll activate the tracer and we'll know where they are. We can create a plan of attack once we know where the laboratory is." Reed replied.

"So, by tracer, you mean?" Johnny asked.

"The tracer is a microscopic chip that will go underneath the skin. It's applied like a shot at the base of the neck," Reed replied.

"Sounds fun. I'll take the tracer," Johnny said, he didn't want it to be Luna – it was his once non-existent chivalrous side kicking in. Luna looked at him gratefully; she'd had enough needles for the time being.

"Okay, let's get that done." Reed said as he went across the lab to get the syringe and tracer ready. He was done within minutes.

"Johnny, come here, I've got it ready."

Johnny did as he was told. As he got up Sue saw the scar adorning his back and flinched as new rage filled her. They would pay for doing this to her brother and Luna. Sue was sure of it.

Adorning his back to Reed, Johnny tensed – he himself didn't care for needles any more than Luna did. Slowly, carefully, Reed inserted the needle at the base of Johnny's neck. Johnny hissed, disliking the sensation. Within seconds it was over and Reed pulled out the needle and Johnny rubbed the spot at the base of his neck.

Reed went to a computer to make sure the tracer worked. "All systems go on the tracer." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief – part one had worked.

"Now what do we do?" Luna asked.

"We wait." Johnny replied.

Island Lab

"The pilot is ready. Are you ladies ready?"

"Yes Father," they both replied.

"Please be careful, for all we know, your siblings may have been brainwashed to think of us as the bad guys," their father said.

"Don't worry, we will be," Dillon said.

"Now let's go. The sooner this is over, the sooner we get our memories," Austin said.

All of them went to the helicopter, it's blades were already spinning, creating a windy atmosphere. Both girls got in and strapped themselves to the seats securely. The helicopter rose of the ground and began it's journey. Their father watched them as the helicopter disappeared into the horizon. His face had a sad smile on it.

"Thank you girls. But I'm afraid that I cannot keep my promise. The memories you'll be receiving will be fake. You cannot know what I've done to you . . ." and with that he turned around and went back into the laboratory.

Helicopter

It had been a few hours since their takeoff. Their target was getting closer, both women could feel it. The wondrous city of New York met their eyes and they could do nothing but gasp at it's beauty.

"Approaching target," the pilot said, snapping them out of their reverie. They looked around, and spotted it.

Baxter Building was By far the most spectacular building. It wasn't the tallest, but it seemed at glow A landing pad was on the top of the building. They couldn't believe their luck.

Baxter Building

Both Johnny and Luna's heads snapped up. They were here.

"What is it?" Sue asked.

"They're here," Luna replied.

The group walked out to the balcony as a helicopter landed right in front of them. Sue had to exert an enormous amount of willpower to keep her self from throwing the entire thing off the building. The noise of the helicopter engine died down and the blades slowed as the machine was turned off.

Two beautiful women got out of the helicopter and approached them.

"We're here for our siblings," a red head stated, looking at both Luna and Johnny. Both of them approached, not looking too happy.

"Let's get out of here," the other woman said, she had blonde hair.

Both Johnny and Luna turned back to Reed, Sue and Ben. Waving goodbyes they entered the helicopter with the two women. Ben's arms were across his chest and he wore a deep scowl, Sue was glaring at the helicopter with angry tears running down her face, and Reed looked sad as the helicopter rose into the air and disappeared into the black sky.

The three of them walked back into the building and to Reed's lab watching as a little red dot crawled across a computer screen.

"Let's get a plan together," Reed said.

Helicopter

Both Austin and Dillon were looking at Johnny and Luna curiously. Neither of the girls could shake the feeling that all of that had gone far too smoothly. Putting it out of their minds they stared out the window and watched the magnificent city of New York disappear. Soon, soon they would get their memories back.

Johnny and Luna were looking out the windows too. So far so good, all they had to do now was hope that everything went according to plan. Still, both of them were sad to lose what had become their home and go back to that hell awaiting them.

* * *

NEW chapter! read and review, please 


End file.
